lose the coal, gain a diamond
by masterZen
Summary: Ash returns from a loss at the Unova league when his world his torn away fromhim by an attack by Team Rocket. Spurned by his companions' betrayal, he goes to redo all the league to prove that he indeed is the very best And guess what he gets diantha and Cynthia as traveling companions and both have a crush on him! Who will become ash's girlfriend? Who will win ash's heart?Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**So guys welcome to this book called lose the coal gain a diamond it's a ashxcinthiaxdiantha fanfic . A pairing which is mostly ignored by official pairing fans. This is my first time writing a story on this site. So it will be good if anyone can give me some tips.**

 **Anyway I am not owner of this fic . It belongs to N. Apeic fael on fandiction. Net**

 **So without more delays let it begin!**

Keys:

"Lets go **"** normal talk

*" _let's go_ "*Pokemon to Pokemon/human(telekinesis)

"Lets go"commands

 **_**  
Ash had recently gotten over his defeat in Unova, and was heading over to Pallet Town before going off to Kalos.

When he got back, he saw Team Rocket attacking his house. He managed to get rid of them, but his mother was killed in the process. What is more, his friends blamed her death on him, as he interfered in Rocket plots throughout his journey.

Ash hid in Professor Oak's lab, where Gary, Paul and Trip were also hiding. The three were recruited to hunt down Ash, but after rejecting they became targets as well. Oak thought it wasn't safe for their pokemon to be in his corral, so he updated their pokedexes to have an infinisimal amount on pokemon in their steed.

Oak then said that there was someone in the corral waiting for him. When Ash got there, he saw none other than the mighty Arceus before him.

Arceus explained how she regretted making Ash do such hard decisions that ultimately ended in the loss of his mom and his friends. Ash brushed it off, saying that Arceus couldn't do anything about it.

Arceus felt bad for the poor boy, who saved her and world many times and did many sacrifices. so she had several legendaries that wanted to join Ash on his journey appear. They were Latias, Manaphy, Ho-oh, Lugia, Rayquaza, Mew, Regigigas, Keldeo, and Mewtwo. Ash was shocked that they all wanted to join him, but they all stated that it was merely because they were such good friends.

Arceus also stated how other legendaries would be joining him later on. Ash thanked them all and went on his way to conquer the regions again, starting with the johto. Ash flew on Latias to Johto and decided to redo the gyms and then returned Latias. He soon began training.

-time skip one month-

Ash was pleased. His pokemon had trained exceptionally hard. He decided to go against Falkner first. Suddenly, he heard a voice."Ash, what are you doing here?" He saw the Champion Diantha. You see, Ash knew about Diantha because of her status and Diantha knew of Ash because of his popularity in the leagues."It's nothing..." he said , Diantha however, didn't believe it. "Tell me now, Ash."Ash sighed. "My mother was murdered by Team Rocket and most of my friends betrayed me. All I have left are my pokemon. They think that I am useless."Diantha gasped in shock. "Oh, Ash, I'm so sorry!""It's alright, besides, I am going to redo the leagues to prove them wrong!" Ash said. Diantha looked at his pokedex. "Wow, Ash, you have seen every single pokemon except for Kalos ones."Ash shrugged. "I will visit Kalos after I complete the rest of the regions."Diantha thought for a moment. "Can I come with you?"Ash scratched his head. "I don't see why not." Before he knew what was happening, Diantha squealed and practically dragged Ash to the first city."W-Wait up, Diantha!"

-time skip to Falkner's gym-

Ash and Diantha had finally reached the gym. Ash had found and healed an abandoned Gallade who would not let trainers attack the innocent creatures of the forest. Ash respected Gallade's decision and asked if he wanted to come with him. Gallade was surprised by Ash's kindness but took up the offer. Ash caught the Gallade and checked its move set. He was surprised that the Gallade could actually throw Psycho Cuts (lol,reference to The Blade and the Embrace), and that would prove to be a valuable asset later on.

Meanwhile, Diantha's Gardevoir began taking interest at the honorable Pokemon. The duo entered Falkner's gym.

Falkner was waiting for some action because a lot of recent trainers we're mostly rookies and he wanted to fight someone highly experienced but he didn't know who was Coming to challenge him.

"Ash!" said Falker, surprised to see him in johto . "What are you doing here, and why is Diantha the Kalos Champion here with you?" "Hey, Falkner. I'm redoing the leagues. I want you to use your strongest pokemon against me. As for Diantha, she found me and decided to go with me."Falkner blinked. Was this kid seriously that dense? Almost anyone could tell that Diantha had some feelings for Ash. Anyone BUT Ash Ketchum.

The announcer introduced the two battlers. "This is a battle between Challenger Ash Ketchum, Champion of the Orange League and Battle Frontier, and Falkner, leader of the Violet City gym. This will be a full 6 on 6 battle. Both the challenger and the Gym Leader cannot substitute pokemon, however moves that return pokemon back to their trainers are acceptable. The Gym Leader will reveal his pokemon first. Begin!'"

" **"Skarmory, take to the sky!""**

 **Swellow, battle stance."**

 **Falkner** let out a breath of relief. He was glad that Ash did not send out Charizard,as he was certain that could practically one-man through the entire battle.

 **"** **Skarmory ,Use air slash "**

 **"** **Swellow aerial ace!"**

The Air Slash passed harmlessly as Swellow disappeared, only to strike Skarmory in the back, sending the Steel/Flying type to go crashing into the ground. Falkner gasped. What in the world was this kid feeding his pokemon? He shuddered to think what would happen if Ash got his hands on one or more of the legendary birds. If only he knew.

"Skarmory is unable to battle, Swellow is the winner."Falkner returned his fallen pokemon and pondered his next move.

 **"Noctowl lets go"** The Noctowl came out but didn't seem to faze Swellow at all.

 **"** **Noctowl Hypnosis"**

" **Swellow aerial ace"**

Noctowl proceeded to release the hypnotic waves, however, Swellow used Ariel Ace to dodge, which also made Noctowl severely gaSped. He began sweating, afraid of what would happen if the kid sent out any of his OTHER pokemon.

 **"** **End this with Peck "**

The weak attack was enough to faint Noctowl. Falkner returned his pokemon and began thinking. He decided that he should try using some of his pokemon from other regions.

 **"** **Staraptor take to the sky!"**

When Ash saw the Staraptor, he smiled. It was nothing compared to HIS Staraptor.

 **"** **Swellow steel wing"**

 **"** **Steel wing infused with sky attack"**

Normally that combination overpowered most opponents, but this was no ordinary Swellow. In fact, it actually matched the power of the combination. The two trainers looked at each other and nodded. There was only one way to solve this issue. The two trainers simultaneously called out,

 **"** **Brave bird"**

Swellow obviously won, but its sheer power became its downfall. Both pokemon had fainted. Falkner let out a breath of relief. At least Ash wasn't surprised to see Swellow knocked out.

He mentally smacked himself for not going for a safer attack, such as Ariel Ace or Sky Attack. Either way, he shamed himself for getting his friend hurt like that.

 **"** **Swanna let's go "**

Ash was surprised to see that Falkner had a Swanna. This was going to be interesting.

 **"** **Leavanny ,you are up"**

Leavanny came up _"_ _How did this fool take down swellow?"_ Ash had to stifle a laugh. _"I used Brave Bird, which proved too powerful for my Swellow."_ Leavanny rolled her eyes. _"And that'_ _s why I hate flying types. No regards to_ their _own limit to strength "_ Falkner frowned at Ash's decision. "Ash, what are you planning by using a Grass/Bug type?"Ash grinned. "You'll see."Falkner shrugged.

 **"** **Swanna, use Rain dance and then use hurricane "**

 **"Leavanny, Energy ball interception!"** Swanna prepared the deadly combo, but was interrupted by an Energy Ball that knocked it down.

" **Finish it off with leaf storm "**

 **"** **Swanna get out of there."**

Swanna attempted to lift off, however it was too slow and Leaf Storm managed to knock it out. **."And they say bug types are weak .I want to see how he does against gensect "** muttered Leavanny. Falknore was surprised by the power omitted by Ash's pokemon, who was at a4x weakness against Flying types. This was not going to be easy.

 **"** **Talonflame you'are up"**

Ash was surprised to see the Kalos pokemon. This was going to be a good match.

 **"** **Talonflame , flamethrower "**

 **"** **sunny day infused energy ball"**

Normally, Flamethrower with a STAB bonus would overpower any Grass move except for Frenzy Plant, but the Sunny Day-infused Energy Ball ABOSRBED the flames and smacked into Talonflame . Falkner could not believe the strength shown by Ash's pokemon. He knew that he would not win this round.

 **"*** **sigh * fire blast!"**

The fire blast was quicker than expected and Levanny was unable to Dodge so the attack bit her dead on making her grunt in pain.

 **"** **don't give up Leavanny "**

 **"** **it's too late Ash. Acrobatics, roost then flamethrower "**

Talonflame Attacked levanny with acrobatics before she was able to recover from the fire blast. She was smacked back and the fiery bird healed itself with roost. Then it unleashed a powerful stream of flame which was given bonus by the sunny day. it hit Leavanny which brought her to her knees.

 **"** **End it with Ariel ace! "**

 **"Screech"**

The screech made Talonflame stop before he could take off. It felt his defense going down.

 **"** **Photosynthesis "**

 **"** **giga buzz"(giga impact /bug buzz/energy ball"**

The combo instantly knocked out talonflame.

But the recoil hit leavanny like a train which caused her to greet her teeth

Falkner was shocked how Ash turned the table on last second. He returned his fallen bird and sent out his next pokemon. _ursariiiinggggg_ the giant bear roared as he Entered into battle field. "How the fuck do you have an Ursaring?"Falkner grinned. "The league rules state that Gym Leaders, Elite 4 and Champions can have one pokemon that is not their primary type, provided that it is the same type as another of our pokemon. In this case, it is my Noctowl. Now,

 **"** **Ursaring use roar"**

The Roar threw Leavanny back into her pokeball, while releasing one of Ash's .Falkner's jaw dropped. Holy Shit, this guy had a fucking Lugia."Uh..." mumbled Falkner.

 **"** **oh, Ursaring we won't be able to win this ,so use roar"**

Ash didn't want to reveal any other of secret weapons, so he said,

 **"** **Lugia use protect"**

The Roar harmlessly went over Lugia.

 **"** **Now aeroblast"**

The sheer power of the Aeroblast sent Ursaring flying and instantly knocked Ursaring out."Falkner sighed. "Well Ash, you beat me again. Although, where were you these past weeks?"Ash shrugged. "Training."Falkner chuckled.

Then Ash remembered something."Oh and Falkner, tell the league that Ash Ketchum is back, and I intend to win this time."Ash then left the scene with Diantha right behind him.  
_

"Are you sure?" asked Alder."Well, gee. What other pokemon do you know that is a flying type and can use Aeroblast? Not even Ditto can keep its imitation game up for long, not to mention Mew." retorted Falkner."No, not that. I believe that part. Are you sure that Ash Ketchum is back?" asked Alder."Yeah, and Diantha is going with him."Lucian snorted. "Damn, that is going to piss Cynthia off." "What is going to piss me off?"The three froze and slowly turned around to see the Sinnoh Champion staring at them with a raised eyebrow."N-N-Nothing," stuttered Lucian. "I-It's just that D-Diantha is traveling with Ash Ketchum a-and-""WHAT?!"The three flinched at Cynthia's then stormed out of the DARE she take Ashy from me? I knew him first AND longer!fumed the three were sweat dropping over her overreaction."Well," said Alder finally. "Looks like our favorite dense idiot is getting two girls in his bed tonight!""SHUT UP!" cried the other two, fearing Cynthia's rage if she overheard Alder's response.

Ash and Diantha were in a forest. Suddenly, Ash had the compulsion to go into a secluded part of the was against Ash going off by himself, but he promised that he would be back quickly. She sighed, knowing that it was pointless to resist.

Ash went to that area, where Arceus was in front of kneeled down. "Lady Arceus.'Arceus rolled her eyes. _"Chosen one you know you don't need to do that"_ Ash shrugged. "It is human protocol to bow before Arceus if she blesses you with a direct appearance."Arceus you humans would say, _"_ _Whatever_ " _"Anyway I have a person eho wants to help you on your path to take down bugsy."_ Ash's eyes widened. "You don't mean..."Arceus grinned (is that even possible?). _"_ _yes, gensect come out"_.Ash was quickly tackled by a Genesect. _"Hey good to see you again_." _"_ _" Ash, this is the gensect that helped u while making the shiny one realize that there can be trust worthy others"_.Genesect nodded." _"it is good to see u again let's take down that idiot who proclaims himself as a "bug expert"Hah he'll be lucky If he has a single pokemon that can match me!"_ Arceus smiled at the exchange the two were having. She bid Ash good luck, and sent him on his way.

Meanwhile, Cynthia had found where Diantha was."Oh, hey, Cynthia-""Cut the crap, how dare you take Ashy from me?""What do you mean, I took him from you?He was by himself so I decided to travel with him.""You and most of the league already know that I have had some feelings for him ever since we met?""And how is it a crime that I may have a crush on him as well?"The two were about to argue further when Ash came out of the dense patch of forest.

"Ash!" called out stopped as soon as he saw who wasin front of him. Oh Arceus, this was not going to be good."Cynthia."

 **Hope u enjoyed the chapter Plz tell me if u liked it or if not whats my mistakes so I can correct it**

 **Until then**

 **Read**

 **Vote**

 **Comment**

 **Share  
**

 **And**

 **Enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**First** **I'll** **really appreciate if you guys leave some suggestions on how to improve this story or point out mistakes. Iam also searching for a beta reader for this story is anyone interested?**

 **And anyway thanks for the all your support guys and girls. A sincerely thank to all the readers and followers and reviewers of this story. It seems like this story has gained more popularity than I thought. But anyway I hope I will be getting support for this story in future . I know there are mistakes here and there ,so i actually deleted this chaper after publishing and rewrote it. And be sure to point out the mistakes it will really help me. Anyway thanks** again **to all of you.**

 **S** **o last time we left Ash got himself a gensect and Cynthia appeared on scene** **and** **nd the fight between 2 Ash lovers began to decide who will have Ash ,but they** **were** **interputed** **by Ash.**

Then Ash walked into the two and, yeah..."Cynthia?" asked Ash, completely surprised. "What are you doing here?"Cynthia glared at Diantha once more, before smiling at Ash.

"Oh nothing, i was just looking for where you were!"Ash, being the dense idiot that he is, scratched his head. "Um, I appreciate the gesture but why?.I don't mean any offence or something like I am not happy to see you but you know you're the champion of sinnoh and I am just a ordinary trainer not to mention your busy schedule."

Cynthia quickly started to think for an excuse before rolling her eyes,"oh well you just disappeared for a while and most of the league was concerned about for that busy schedule aren't we Close ones? So why I can't make some time for my **Close Ones**."Cynthia said while giving emphasis on close ones motioning to diantha who rolled her eyes.

'just wait until I take MY ASHY back and send you home that stupid region you call kalos.'Cynthia thought.

"Ugh I forgot about that. "Ash said while face palming.

Cynthia giggled slightly amd was happy to see that th dense lover of her is just pike before. While diantha began sliently Fuming. She was the one traveling with him. Not that blue haired sinnoh girl who tried to steal her ashy. 'Ugh I'll have to do something of her.'she thought.

"Ash"diantha said through gritted teeth."we really have to leave now if we have to finish in time for league and you still have plenty of training to do. not to mention we are wasting time of cythia she has work to do, you know

."

Ash scratched his head."sure . Thanks Cynthia for coming to see me but I think It won't be good to take much of your time. So see ya ."

'Oh so wanting to take ashy away huh diantha not in a hundred years .'cythia thought.

Cynthia was not happy letting Ash travel alone with diantha. she tried to think of an idea.

"Um ashy uh I mean Ash."cythia quickly corrected herself."Um Ash can I come with you."Cynthia said nervously while Ash gave an surprised look on his face she quickly said,"Um actually I am not busy in league for some days and I am sure my manger can handle things while I am I thought maybe I can come with you and we can you know refresh old memories."

Ash flinched when he heard this 'now cythia also what had happened to girls. I don't think I'll be able to handle two women but rejecting her want be good either .'Ash started to think when he noticed cythia now had a frown on her face with shoulder dropped thinking he rejected her.'why,why I cant go with him and that diantha can go what's in her that isn't in me.'

Not willing to break her heart said,"Wait, I only meant that I didn't know why the Sinnoh Champion wanted to join all, you have a reputation for being ruthless and solitary."

Cynthia didn't look at Ash until she wiped her tears and thought 'this isn't going to be easy but don't worry Ash I'll not let you fall into the trap of that actress I think I need to use my master weapon now.'

She looked at Ash with comically large puppy eyes and making a innocent looking face,"I just wanted to follow you. Pllllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssse?"

Ash flinched then smiled and shook his head still smiling. Cynthia too smiled ,she knew there was no way Ash could say no to that look."Um alright it's fine you can come-"he was cut by Cynthia Shrieking in joy. She gave him a quick hug and a quick Peck on cheek leaving Ash dumbstruck and blushing(of which he didn't even know the meaning being the dense guy he is. Anyway let's continue.)

This also caught diantha by surprise then she turned red from anger. Cynthia smiled when she saw this'ha on ur face bitch' she started to drag Ash to next town. Diantha let out a grunt of frustration.'damn that girl if she is taking my ASHY away I'll have to do something of that bitch'

The group continued walking down on road mostly Ash because diantha and Cynthia were busy giving each other death glare.

Soon,it became night time so they decided to camp out tonight.

They camped by the coast of river. Where the calm sound of running water reached their ears. The glitter of moon casted a spell on water it was reflecting the lights like they were 2 moons one in the sky other in river. Some boulders were on the cost side which looked like some people enjoying the beautiful scene. The rustling of leaves was like music with the cold breeze playing with their bodies. It was a perfect scene.

"So We have some packed food and some firewood for fire. I think this should be enough for tonight we will stock up at next city when we reach it." Ash said while checking through his bag.

Then an idea popped up in Cynthia head."Um Ash actually I forgot my sleeping bag so I think we will need to share one bag tonight."

"Its alrigh-"Ash was cut of by diantha saying,"oh don't worry I have a extra sleeping bag so cythia can use it, I don't mind."she said while giving a fake smile. Cynthia let out a groan.  
"OK then it's all settled."Ash said.

Later that night group was getting ready to go bed after the quickly fell asleep while two girls we're still awake thinking how to make Ash fall for both then signed.

"So you have a crush on ashy huh"diantha asked.

"Oh yes I met him throughout his journey in sinnoh and I saw how amazing person he was then I fell for him. And for your kind information Only I can call my ashy, ashy because I am his going-to- be- wife."cythia said with hint of pride.

"Oh and who said that. Actually I am ashy's future wife"

"No I am"

"No I am"

Both then signed.

"this will go no where."said diantha.

"Yes and it's not your fault. After all my Ashy is such an amazing person."said Cynthia

"On this point I agree with you he is such an amazing is so kind,dashing and handsome."

"I think we should stop fighting and decided this calmely."

"Yes you're right."

"So let's make a deal"

"Deal?"

"Yes deal. Both of us will get equal chances to try to win over Ash and whoever wins him fairly without reviling anothers secret will have Ash. So what do you say deal?."diantha said extending her hand.

"Deal"Cynthia said shaking her hand.

"But don't think this will be easy I'll try everything to get my ashy."

"I know and I don't expect you to hold back don't expect that from me either. This is a war."

Suddenly some noise came from jungle. The two girls screamed and ran at Ashs bag not because of fear of course to be close to him.  
They both got into ash's bag and started to fake shaking.

"This is a war."Cynthia said.

"Yes it is"diantha said.

"The war that will change our future"Cynthia said.

"The war that will decided our love life."diantha said.

"This is a war that will decide our destinies. This is the war that will take our life to a new turn."they both said.

"THIS IS THE WAR OF LOVE."they both said.

They both looked at each other with confident eyes and nodded.

"Please let me sleep we'll talk in morning."said the half asleep Ash.

Both girls sweat dropped before curling up to Ash.

"This is the war between two souls."

"This is the war for glory."

"And I'll win no matter what."they both said then decided to sleep.

-after some time-

Diantha was having problem sleeping . she said to cythia that she will win but actually she was afraid that will she really win and what if she didn't ? she signed before looking at Ash.

His calm sleeping face in the moonlight looked really soothing that she could stare at that all her life. How badly she wanted Ash to acknowledge her deep feelings for him. Her crush...no... her love for him. Even though she made a deal with cythia,she didn't want to wait she wanted his love . She wanted him to say those three magical words to her. She wanted.. she was so confused what she wanted right now. Did she want Ash to reject Cynthia and go out with her? No even though it felt good, maybe it won't be enough. After a fight with her inner mind she finally understood... she wanted to live with him rest of her life. she wanted her yearning... no crazy love to be accepted by him and wanted him to feel same for her. She wanted to marry him and be his beloved. A warmth spread through her body to her face which made her blush hard. She cupped her cheeks to gain some control over herself but she couldn't stop herself,as She took a deep breath and moved her head over to his, hoping he is fast asleep. She traced his face with her fingers. She took in the cute face of her crush...no love and with gathering he all courage she moved her face towards his.

She could feel his hot breath on her skin as she moved closer. Her lips only a few centimetre apart from his and after what seemed like an internity their lips touched...

But then...

 ******Cliffhanger****  
**

 **And that's for it chapter 2 done. Yes there will be a fair war between the two champions. Each of them will get chance with Ash I hope you enjoyed the chapter .And was Ash awake or will happen if he was awake you will have to find out.**

 **And don't forget to do the poll on my profile  
**

 **Stay tuned and until next time**

 **Read**

 **Vote**

 **Comment**

 **Enjoy**

 **And**

 **Share**

 **Cya**


	3. An indication

**Hi there readers! welcome again . Sorry I wasn't able to update the story in awhile because of my studies. Anyway I apologize for the delay and also for the 2nd chapter being so short. Actually I haven't watched johto since a long time ,so I forgot almost all the things about it. So I am playing Pokemon soulsilver again to get the details again. So if there are any mistakes please report them to me and I'll correct it and be sure to drop some reviews and follows. Here are replies to some reviews:**

 **Jaune the Betrayed: no I don't mind you stating the fact. It's not rude at all. Thanks for the review and making the suggestions. I know about the 'u' thing so I've updated the chapters and corrected it . for some errors I'll try to correct them, but you know as I am the writer I can't know what's good and what's bad . Only readers like you can point it out so please be sure to keep dropping suggestions.**

 **Xivitai: I know . sorry for the mistake I've corrected it . thanks for the review and please keep telling me my mistakes and some suggestions. I am in search of beta but I can't get one I dunno why.**

 **guest: hmmm... yes they can have both canon and non canon Pokemons but I won't reveal any of their names . Just one thing is sure I'll make some twicks to limit break the non legendary pokemon to drastically improve them. As for the latter one please see author's note at the end.**

 **Super Mario: please read the author's note at the end.**

 **Scooby-Doo 150 : thanks for the review . Yes I got many requests to make them both win but I don't think I'll be doing it so .**

 ** ** **YohanKC: thanks for the suggestion. I'll look forward to it from now on but there can still be mistakes out there. So I'll appreciate to tell me which part doesn't fits in chapter or has most mistakes so I can make changes.******

 **Phantomsoul2015:thanks! A cyanthia fan is always welcomed ( as well as Diantha fan)**

 **Arklova: I'll do the spacing from now on as well as other corrections. I will try not to jump gun as much as I can. But if somethings a bit rushed please take some time to report it to me and also some suggestions. its not rude at all and I'll make that 2 out of 5 ,a 5 out of 5 surely. So stick with the story furthermore in the future .**

 **And so on . If your doubt is not cleared you can always pm me. And let's continue to the story.**

But then...

A voice woke her up from her sweet cursed the fate for it, she was just about to kiss Ash if not in reality but in dreams still! She turned her head to see Cynthia alongside ash who was like he had just seen a Gengar( reference to ghost).

If it wasn't for the look on Ash's face she would have given Cynthia a piece of her mind for trying to touch him or she would've thought Cynthia was trying to advance towards Ash.

"Cynthia, what in the world happened to ash?"

"I don't know ,I was just sleeping when Ash woke out of blue which caused me to wake up also. But when I saw the look on his face, I couldn't help but give out a large scream."

Both women laid Ash carefully on ground besides Pickachu who also seemed to spaced out. Cynthia tried to wake them up somehow while Diantha quickly rushed to river and collected some water and sprayed it on the trainers and it's partner's face.

After what seemed to be an eternity Ash's dead eyes returned to normal and he blinked several times before his brain finally registered the situation.

Both of his companion's face lit up with relief when they saw this. They quickly hugged ash like it was last moment of their life.

"Hey I am alright now. You can free me now." said ash. "Pickachu..." Pickachu also regained consciousness and quickly took his place on his trainer's head thinking that the girls were trying to steal his personal cushion... not in a hundred years.

"Hey buddy, you OK now?" Ash asked his partner scratching behind his ear. " Pickachu...picka..." the pet assured his trainer.

" So if you both have regained your senses can you please tell us what in the world happened?" asked Cynthia catching the trainer's attention.

"Yes you were like someone sucked the soul out of your bodies." said Diantha also wanting some answers. She was on verge of crying thinking something might happen to her love.

" Don't worry I am now alright. Don't cry please , tears don't suit on such a Beautiful beautiful face ." said Ash. The compliment made Diantha blush like mad and she calmed down but Cynthia was angry that she didn't get a compliment. She will have to do something if she didn't want to fall behind but now wasn't the best moment.

"And about what happened just now you can say we had a bad dream." ash said to which Pickachu nodded his head.

Cynthia and Diantha sensing that they shouldn't press the matter any further kept quiet.

And after some breakfast they left again for their journey towards azalea town which will lead them through Ilex Forest.

~ Ash's POV~

I was grateful that both of them didn't press the matter any further. But what I saw was it just a dream? no I can't be it must be some indication I'll have to investigate it further. But even though just what the heck was it?

-Flashback-(Ash's memories)

I woke up from my slumber, there was fire everywhere... wait!what? FIRE! But something was out of ordinary the flames were black with some tint of blue ... weird isn't it? I am standing in a forest which is burning with black flames but I am all safe not even a scratch definitely weird. Everything feels too weird even for a dream.

Is this a forecast? telekinesis? I don't know but I know something is definitely wrong. Suddenly I hear cries of pain there's chaos everywhere people are running helter skelter but from whom? or rather from what? I see up the sky to find it blood red and suddenly it turns black. Now I can sense it . The feeling which feels so familiar but distant at same time. The world suddenly starts spinning and the red sky it transforms into something . the red sky is a pair of eyes filled with nothing but pure anger and desire to destroy and the dark flames make a silhouette which covers something. I can't make it out .is that? is that Arceus?... what doesn't this mean?

I was sucked into what seemed to dimensional portal I can see it many worlds being destroyed and another myself? but its only statue and its crying. Before regaining my senses I heard a faint sound. ' I shall cover the world with enternal sorrow . the universe shall be rewritten.

( End of flashback)

Maybe I'll find some clues at the celebi shrine since I can't seem to be able to contact arceus. Is world going to end? I look up to the blue sky. ' No even if it does I will save it' I raise up my palm to the sky hoping my words will reach arceus or whoever is watching over me.

 **Author's note**

 **And that's for it..**

 **I thought making just a simple story with ash traveling and beating gyms won't be any good even with the romance added. So I thought to spice up the story a bit. How was it? better than last time? worse? please tell me your opinion. I made it short because I still have to plan out the next scenario so forgive if its too short.**

 **And one more thing.. I am getting many request to end up both Diantha and Cynthia with ash in this story. so I gave it a thought but I don't think I will be doing it. if you really want it then I am going to set up a new poll which will include option of both girls. But still I think two girl ending for my first fixlc is too much for me . So there can be some disappointement. Anyway please give me your thoughts.**

 **I am searching for a beta reader please apply!**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4(Filler)

**Hey there readers! I know I updated after a long time but you can't blame me, can you? Blame all the homework and studies I was busy in.**  
 **Anyways this chapter doesn't involve any official fight, tragedy, etc. This is just for character building and for explaining some things that are different from the anime. Like Pikachu's new hidden ability and some non anime Pokemon(s), moves and abilities that will be used in future. if I come up with something new then I'll explain it in the upcoming chapters, OK?**

 **And special thanks to The Forgotten Silent Maiden for beta reading this. (Not a problem)**

 **Now without further delay...**  
 **I, masterZen author of this story, hereby begin this filler chapter!**

_  
-Night time-  
Our hero and two heroines were sleeping under the starry sky, well mostly our hero since his other two companion were busy thinking about how to enter the dense head's heart, and grab his attention.  
"No. This plan won't work." Cynthia sighed umpteenth time this night. Despite how hard she tried, her subject of affection would always give her a deaf ear or a blind eye or both whenever she tried to get close to him. Well close than she already is. She knew that Ash respected her and her power because of her status of a champion. But she didn't want that. Now don't get her wrong, she was happy that Ash respected her, but she wanted him to get above that. She wanted him to see her as a person who he can share everything with. She wanted him to spend time with her, eat with her, and of course love her. She didn't want to be seen as an ill-tempered champion that she was. Well, she knew how stubborn, ruthless and hothead she can be sometimes. But that aside she wanted Ash to see her as a girl and not a just a champion, hopefully a beautiful one at that. She knew what was the problem with him aside from his diamond like hard, dense head. He saw her as a respectful, powerful champion, not as a lady who wants to be loved by him.  
Sighing again she tried to think of an answer. Luckily for her Diantha also didn't get past her Ash's dense head means she still can snatch away Ash. She sometimes thought that Arceus was playing games with her, and of course her fellow champion and love rival. As much as she doesn't like Diantha to be around Ash, she still respected her as a fellow champion and love rival. But in the end if Ash didn't choose her but rather Diantha. She will be happy as long as he is happy.  
Suddenly the tube light in her head sparkled and she got an idea.  
"How can I be so dense? Why didn't I think of it earlier?" she thought cursing her slow head.  
Well she wasn't dense but maybe Ash is rubbing his own dense attributes on her, not that she minded.  
"With this, I'll surely win over Ash!" she cheered inside her head and went to sleep, since she will need the energy to execute her plan and win him over.  
But curse her luck today, she can't cuddle with her Ash. Well Ash was fast asleep after a long day and he deserved to rest. With this, her rambling ended and the soothing hands of sleep peacefully embraced her.

-Place change- unknown place, in an unknown research lab-

"How far the project is going?" A dark voice asked, or rather, ordered in a commanding tone.  
"So far? Very little luck with the production, sir." A scientist clad in white lab coat said.  
"And you have the nerve to say that in front of me. Don't you value your life?" The dark voice said again in an angry tone.  
"I do sir. But me and my team have found something interesting, very interesting if I may add." the scientist said in an excited tone.  
"And that would be?"  
"Well a failure in our research. A very big one at that."  
"What?!" the dark tone shrieked.  
However, the scientist didn't even flinch, let alone portray any fear in him. As much as the dark figure was furious at him, but seeing the scientist s rather calm behavior, he thought that it must be something really big.  
"Yes sir a failure. But not that kind of failure."  
"What do you mean? "  
"While researching, because of a mistake, we were able to find the thing that was causing the project to be unstable. And while it was a failure in one mean it was one of the biggest achievement s of my life if I may add." The scientist then passed him some papers.  
The dark figure took them and began reading it. He dropped them in utter shock.  
"Is it really what I am thinking?"  
"Yes sir, It is, it is."  
"Excellent. Find everything you can about this until I give you your next orders."  
"Of course sir."

(With our hero)  
(Time skip-Morning)

Ash's eyes snapped open from his peaceful sleep and he began panting.  
Cold sweat was running down from bus body.  
"Something big is going to happen. Something very big, and a horrible one at that."  
Quickly calming his racing heart and nerves he got out of his sleeping bag. Hearing his master waking up, Pikachu's ears twitched slightly and he woke up and began stretching.  
"Good morning buddy." Ash greeted his best friend and partner.  
"Pikachu~," Pikachu also greeted him.  
"Well let's get ready we have a long day ahead." Ash said.  
Pikachu nodded but then pointed at the two females that were occupying them on their journey.

"No let them sleep." Ash said. Even though he was dense he knew that you should never ask a lady her age or awake them from her peaceful slumber. Unless you wanted to be obliterated that is.

(Time skip an hour later. We will be focusing on Ash and leaving behind the two ladies.)

Ash was now in a clearing far away from the two or you can say one at the matter. After he woke up the two ladies also woke up. He told them that he wanted to train so they will be spending the day or some more training rather than traveling and asked them if it was okay. The two agreed since Diantha also wanted to train her Pokemon, and Cynthia well that's a mystery because she disappeared after some time saying that she had something to do.  
Diantha was at first suspicious of her but then shook it away seeing it as an opportunity to be alone with ash well of course if you count out his Pokemon. She then began planning and told ash that she will be joining him later on in his training. So here he was training with his Pokemon.

Even though Ash had wanted to release all his Pokemon and train them. He didn't do it since it will attract a lot of attention with his Legendaries even though he was away from a city. So he decided to train his new Gallade and some other Pokemon including Pikachu. (skip to Gallade) Some days ago he found an injured Gallade in the forest that was trying to protect his fellow Pokemon from some poachers. Luckily, our little group had showed up at the right time and made quick work of the poachers but they didn't manage to catch them. The Gallade was impressed by Pikachu's power and so he decided to join Ash because he wanted to grow stronger even though it meant leaving the forest.  
His new Gallade was unique to say he had higher skill and potential than any other Gallade he had ever seen and with proper training he will be a strong Pokemon, a very strong one that is.  
Gallade was very cautious about everything he did but at the same time very fast since he didn't like to play around the bush very much. He had a high sense of justice and hated someone who would willingly torture or hurt anyone weaker than them, be it a human or Pokemon.

"Now let's go Gallade use psycho cut!" Ash shouted. Gallade cut down another tree with his psycho cut. While training with his psycho cut Ash noticed something unusual. Unlike other Gallade or any other psycho cut user, his Gallade's psycho cut was different. By using more psychic powers in the attack, Gallade could power up his psycho cut tremendously. What's unusual in it you say, it is just a power up because of more energy input. However, the unusual thing came later.

Whenever Gallade used more energy to power up his psycho cuts. He could throw them at the targets from a distance in a shock-wave like pattern, so his psycho cuts could do area type damage while maintaining the maximum power possible. It was a good move in long range combat and if you had more than one opponent. But it took huge toll on his body and his stamina resources.

But that wasn't just it. Like everyone knows if an attack is used as area type its power is reduced while damaging range is increased from single to various. And if an attack is used as single target type, its power is increased than that of area type attack but range is reduced to single target or very small area. So Ash decided to try the theory out and to say the result was impressive was an understatement.  
Ash told Gallade to use same amount of energy but instead of spreading and throwing it, he had told Gallade to make it dense as possible. Gallade done as he said and formed the psycho cut. The way used resulted in a dense layer of psychic energy which was deep violet in color. Other than its color, the attack was nearly as 1.5x larger than any other Gallade's psycho cut. Gallade tried it out on a big boulder nearby and the result was a clean cut, like that of a skilled samurai.

Ash was surprised to say at least. He had seen other Pokemon use psycho cut or other similar moves but he had not seen such a clean cut. Usually the boulder would be cut but also be shattered but Gallade's psycho cut cleanly cut through the boulder like a hot knife through butter.

Well Ash wasn't surprised the way boulder was cut because he had seen many high skilled and leveled Pokemon causing the same thing without the color and size of attack. But the biggest shock was that Gallade was only at level 19!

"Just h-how in the wo-world?" Ash asked no one in particular. His facial expression that of was like he had been put under a nightmare by Darkrai. But he was snapped out of his stupor by a thud. He turned to see that Gallade was on his knees grunting. Ash and Pikachu quickly ran to his aid. Gallade had passed out by now.

Ash checked on him in panic but was relieved when he came to know that it was only signs of utter exhaustion and pushing the body to much. Ash wasn't a Pokemon doctor or something but over the years he had learned the basic things.

"Here Gallade drink some water and eat these Oran berries." Ash said while giving now barely conscious Gallade the said items. Gallade hunched them down and looked a bit refreshed.

"Gal~Gallade." The psychic Pokemon said getting up but was soon stopped by ash.

"Now, now what do you think you're doing Gallade. You will have to rest, I think today's training is enough for you. You shouldn't push yourself if you want to become strong so you will have to take a step at a time. Don't jump the gun." Ash said stopping Gallade.

"Gal~Gallade. Gal~Gallade." Gallade tried to reason with his trainer that he can't afford to sit down and relax.  
But his protests fell on deaf ears by Ash and Pikachu hushed him and called it a day seeing the sun begin to set.

He called Gallade back to his pokeball and walked back to the camp with Pikachu on his shoulder.  
"Come to think of it Diantha never showed up." Ash thought to himself but shrugged it off and set towards the camp.

 **And that's it. Sorry for the readers who wanted to see which Pokemon Ash had and also for those who wanted to know about Pikachu's hidden ability. Since I didn't reveal it even though I mentioned it at the start of the chapter.**  
 **Well there are some reasons for it. 1) I don't want to give away too much spoilers regarding Ash's Pokemon's and their powers.**

 **2) I thought Pikachu's hidden ability should be revealed another time since I think this chapter was enough for today.**  
 **Don't worry for those who think that this chapter was solemnly based on Gallade. I am writing another chapter right after I finish this. In it most of the mysterious left in this chapter will be lighted upon. So until next time.**

 **And don't forget to comment how was the chapter even though nothing much happened in it.**  
 **I would like to ask a question. Should I do more of this fillers to build characters thoroughly or just wrap it in another one or two chapters?**

 **Don't forget to**

 **Read...**

 **Like...**

 **Follow...**

 **And**

 **Comment!...**


End file.
